This invention relates to a novel class of poly(etherimides). The subject poly(etherimides) display a unique combination of high temperature properties, toughness and melt processability. They are suitable for molding, extrusion, and coating applications. They are also of interest as components of blends, as filled materials and in composites. Processes for the preparation of these poly(etherimide) copolymers are also described.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,838,097; 3,847,867; 3,847,869; 3,905,942; 3,983,093, describe poly(etherimides) of the formula: ##STR1## where a represents a whole number in excess of 1, e.g., 10 to 10,000 or more, the group --O--A&lt; is selected from: ##STR2## R' being hydrogen, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy, preferably the poly(etherimide) includes the latter --O--A&lt; group where R' is hydrogen such that the poly(etherimide) is of the formula: ##STR3## and the divalent bonds of the --O--Z--O radical are in the 3,3'; 3,4'; 4,3'; or the 4,4' position. Z is a member of the class consisting of ##STR4## and (2) divalent organic radicals of the general formula: ##STR5## where X is a member selected from the class consisting of divalent radicals of the formulas, ##STR6## where q is 0 or 1; y is a whole number from 1 to 5; R is a divalent organic radical selected from the class consisting of (1) aromatic hydrocarbon radicals having from 6-20 carbon atoms and halogenated derivatives thereof, (2) alkylene radicals and cycloalkylene radicals having from 2-20 carbon atoms, C.sub.(2-8), alkylene terminated polydiorganosiloxane, and (3) divalent radicals included by the formula ##STR7## where Q is a member selected from the class consisting of a direct bond or ##STR8## where x is a whole number from 1 to 5 inclusive. Particularly preferred poly(etherimides) include those where --O--A&lt; and Z respectively are: ##STR9## and R is selected from: ##STR10## The poly(etherimides) where R is metaphenylene are most preferred.
One of the principal drawbacks of these polymers is their lack of good melt fabricability which severely limits their usefulness.
It was unexpectedly found that this difficulty can be obviated by using copoly(etherimides) which contain aryl ether and/or aryl ether ketone units in their chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,748 describes poly(etherimide) copolymers based on oligomeric diamines having molecular weights&gt;1,500. These diamines may be a diamino-terminated aliphatic, aliphatic-aromatic or heterocyclic polyamide, or a diamino-terminated poly(aryl ether) or poly(aryl ether ketone).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,327, issued Feb. 10, 1987 in the name of Markus Matzner and Donald M. Papuga, entitled "Novel Polyetherimides", commonly assigned, describes poly(etherimides) based on oligomeric diphenols having molecular weights &gt;1,500. The oligomeric diphenols are selected from the class consisting of dihydroxy-terminated poly(phenylene oxides), dihydroxy-terminated poly(aryl ethers), and dihydroxy-terminated poly(aryl ether ketones).
The above poly(etherimide) copolymers, made either from the diamino- or from the dihydroxy-terminated oligomers, incorporate within their chains segments of well-defined lengths. These segments have a molecular weight of at least 1,500. The materials are, therefore, block copolymers. On the other hand, the products of the instant invention are one-phase random or random-block copolymers.